1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the field of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a rotary internal combustion engine utilizing rotary chambers for treatment of a fuel/air mixture.
2. The Related Art:
Internal combustion engines are well-known in the art. Typically, such engines utilize a number of pistons, with each piston reciprocating in response to timed ignition of a fuel/air mixture introduced into the piston chamber. The pistons are directed against corresponding cam surfaces arranged on a chamshaft, permitting their individual reciprocating motions to be converted to a single rotational movement.
Many of the disadvantages of reciprocating piston engines stem from the complexity and intricacy of the many parts needed for their construction. Thus, not only are the manufacturing costs considerable, but the expenses of maintaining such engines in good running condition can be great. Furthermore, the reciprocating movement of the various pistons creates an inherent imbalance in the weight distribution of an operating engine.
To overcome some of the foregoing disadvantages, it is also known to restructure the pistons so as to utilize a rotary motion. An example of such an engine is the Wankel engine, popularized by the Japanese automobile manufacturer, Mazda. Another example of an improved internal combustion engine is disclosed in Dean, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,301. The Dean engine utilizes a pair of counter-rotating rotors operating in communicating rotor chambers of a common housing. Each rotor includes a plurality of radially disposed pistons arranged for interengagement so as to form a combustion chamber therebetween. Ignition of a fuel/air mixture in the combustion chamber causes the corresponding piston to be driven backwards against a cam positioned in the central interior region of the respective rotor. By sequentially igniting the mixture in a series of pistons, rotary motion is achieved.
Although the Dean engine also overcomes certain of the disadvantages set forth above, it still requires a substantial number of discrete components to be implemented. Specifically, the radially disposed piston arrangement and corresponding cams require a large number of intricate, carefully-machined elements. Furthermore, no means are provided for treating the combustible air/fuel mixture so as to achieve superior burning.